


The Devil that Owns the coffee shop

by Ziggy6022



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Devils, Magic, Multi, Vampires, nods to other sources, some weird ass shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggy6022/pseuds/Ziggy6022
Summary: Akira has had a strange life to say the least. Being the spawn of a powerful demon and a sorceress was a rough start. But the strangeness levels went through the roof when after an incident in His home town he was taken under the wing of a hell hunter named Sojiro. Now fifteen years later Akira brews coffee during the day and by night he kills demons, devils, vampires, poltergeists and other denizens of hell. He is totally fine with this life until a recently promoted agent of the Paranormal Activities Agency (PAA) starts to interfere with his work. To be honest is the larger problem is he likes her.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

“Well you really did fuck it up this time”

Akira smiles to himself as the voice of Futaba rings through his earpiece. He slowly stands and surveys the carnage that lay before him. The church was on fire in more places than it wasn’t. Giant creators from explosions littered the floor and there was about a twenty foot hole in one wall. The ceiling had collapsed in places and all of the intricately stained glass windows had shattered. But none of that compared to the giant smoking crater at the front of the church where the the altar should be.

A gruff, older voice hissed into Akira’s ear. “Boy how many times do I have to tell you? If you don’t decapitate a fire drake it will explode.”

Akira grinned sheepishly “well to be fair this room was already pretty fucked up. What’s one more crater? Any way team sound off.” Akira did not have to wait long.

“This is Ryuji checking in. Jesus man it still amazes me that you are able to tank blasts like that.”

“This is Yusuke, and you need to be more careful in the future Akira”

“Ann here and if you ever do something that dumb again Akira I will burn down you house.”

Akira smiled at his friends reactions as he walked forward toward the crater. 

“Ann you do realize that Sojiro technically owns my house? Do you really want to tangle with him?”

There was a moment of silence before Ann responded 

“well I guess I’d have to settle for a good old fashioned ass whoopin.”

Akira laughed 

“oh you what are you gonna do call that guy who can stop? me what was his name again? Michael Mc Does Not Exist.”

Their chat was cut short as Futaba voice suddenly burst into everyone’s ears. “You guys need to move, there are several PAA signatures converging on your position.”

“Shit” 

Akira said as he began sprinting towards the large crater. He scanned it frantically 

“come on, where are you?”

The sound of a chopper was approaching fast as Akira finally spotted what he was looking for. A blade made of polished black obsidian. He ran to the sword and picked it up as the helicopter appeared in the hole in the ceiling.

“Akira you need to move now that can see you.” 

Sojiro’s voice was calm but filled with urgency and it made Akira leap into action. All the training over the years kicked in as he uttered a few words and suddenly his legs were nothing more than a blur as he sprinted at speeds now faster than sound towards the hole in the wall.

He made it just barley. He managed to skip past the SUVs that swerved to cut him off and with a few more words lept a good five stories to the roof of the nearest building. He did not stop running and jumping until the sound of sirens and chopper blades were well behind him.

Akira then promptly collapsed. Breathing heavily he said 

“ok, maybe I cut it a bit to close there.”

There was a brief pause before the universal response 

“ya think.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about we find out how Makoto gets rapped up in all this.

Chapter 1

Most of the time Makoto loved her job. It was what she had always wanted to be. A cop, just like he dad. She had worked so hard to be where she was. I mean not many people can have claimed to have raised as far and fast as she had. A homicide detective and still only 30 years old. At this rate she might be a lieutenant or a captain with in a few years. She was doing her best to continue her father's legacy and do his memory proud. That is why she usually loved this job but she had to admit stake out was never really any fun. She was a woman of action and sitting in you car doing nothing for hours on end really rubbed her the wrong way. But it was how you had to play the game. 

Sighing she reached down to the cup of coffee and brought it to her lips finding to her dismay that the cup was in fact empty. She lowered it and frowned at the empty cup.

“You done two”

She looked over to see her partner leaning against the window with a rye smile on her face. Eiko Takao was her partner and her closest friend. Makoto probably cared for her more than anyone else in the world. Despite, or perhaps because of this, Eiko seemed to draw no end of entertainment from Makoto’s displeasure or discomfort. 

Makoto sighed

“Apparently yes, you would not mind stepping out to go get a refill would you?”

She looked over at her friend hopefully, who was still smiling at her. She had to try even though she knew what was coming.

“Not a chance”

Eiko said with glee.

“I got it last time now it is your turn. Besides I would hate for you not to meet the barista he is super cute. I was even considering asking for his phone number, but then I remembered i’m not supposed to do that sort of thing on the job. Still now i’m…”

Makoto cut off the stream of babbling before it could turn into a torrent. She knew that Eiko could literally talk for hours about a cute boy if she was given the chance.

“Fine, I guess it is my turn.”

Eiko smiled at the resignation in Makoto’s voice. She knew that the threat of her babble was far greater than Makoto’s laziness. This was far from the first time she had implemented the technique to her advantage.

Makoto opened the door to her car in stepped out. She drew in a sharp breath as the cold air stung her face. 

“This is another reason why I hate stake outs, we always seem to do them when it is way to damn cold.”

Eiko’s window rolled down.

“You say something?”

Her grin was even wider than before. Makoto did not even dignify the question with a response she just looked at the goal expectantly. Eiko would not have exposed herself to the cold just for that.

“Make sure you ask for the sweetest thing they have Mako-chan. And don’t forget to get the baristas number for me. That is unless you want it for you self.”

Makoto rolled her eyes and turned away from her obnoxious partner. Why did her best friend have to enjoy pushing her buttons so much it was maddening some times. 

As Makoto walked down the narrow ally she went over in her head again why they were in the Shibuya district to begin with. There had been several strange murders in the area recently and right now they were parked in alley directly across from a suspect's house. The murders had been strange because they could not find out what actually killed the victims. The witness testimony said that they had just keeled over, sometimes in mid stride. There was no warning, no weapon, no wound, and no sign of a hard attack or any other natural cause. All of the victims had been young and in pretty good health. It was like their souls had just left. Like they were puppets having their strings cut. They just stopped moving and died. So why were they treating these as murder and not just freak occurrences? For two reasons all of the people died while in Shibuya and before they died all seemed to have had a run in with a certain man. They man who’s house Eiko and her were currently keeping and eye on. The man, whose name was listed as Arkham Credo did not appear to be home at the moment so they were waiting.

Makoto was so deep in her thoughts that she almost missed the cafe walking by it. The sign said the name of the shop was La Blanc. She was surprised to see the establishment was open this late then she noticed a sign by the door. It read “open till 11:00 on fridays.” she checked her watch. It ready 10:50. She smiled to herself.

“Guess I’m just in time.”

And she walked into the shop.

As soon as she stepped into the warm interior of La Blanc, Makoto gave a sigh of relief. It was certainly much nicer in her then out there. It was warm and the pleasant smell of coffee wafted through the air. She looked around, examining her surroundings. it certainly was nicer than she had anticipated considering that it was a tiny coffee shop in a back alley of Shibuya. it was a relatively small establishment but everything seemed to have been put in place with a bit of taste. there were five booths up against the wall on the left with rich oak tables between them. looking directly to her right she say a large plant that seemed to be in good health and a beautiful classical Japaneses painting on the wall next to it. the bar was made of the same rich wood the tables were and behind it were all the tools and machines necessary for making coffee.

Also standing behind, leaning casually against the wall, was a tall man. Makoto immediately realized that this must be the man that Eiko had been talking about. Dammit if she wasn't right. He was cute.

He was tall and with toned muscles clearly visible through the sleeves of his black T-shirt, which he wore under an apron that bore the name of the shop. His hair was curly, black and a little unkempt. His eyes were a dull grey behind the glasses they were. Yet despite there mundain color there was something interesting and intelligent behind them. On top of all that he had a handsome face. Yep he was definitely cute.

“Hello there, it there anything I can do for you?” 

Makoto barely caught the question. She gulped suddenly very pleased that she always dressed formally even on a stake out. 

“Yes I would like two coffees please.”

The man nodded.

“Anything specific or would you prefer I surprised you?”

He was as he said it. He had a rather nice smile. There was absolutely no way she was getting his number for Eiko.

“My friend wanted and I quote “the sweetest thing you have” I personally have no preference as long as it has a lot caffeine in it.”

The man nodded again the smile not leaving his lips. 

“I’m just going to assume the friend you are speaking of is the girl name Eiko who came in here about two hours ago. She said the exact same thing.”

Makoto smiled in spite of herself. At least her partner was consistent. Even if she constantly irritating.

“Any particular reason why two good looking girls like you are out here in the middle of the night”

Makoto sighed. She had been asking herself that question for the past half hour. There was clear evidence that the suspect would not be returning to the building they were observing. He had booked a train ticket out of the city and been seen getting on it earlier that day but the captain wanted to cover all the bases. Even if it did mean wasting Makoto’s and Eiko’s time.

“From that reaction I’m guessing it is something work related” 

Makoto looked up to see the man was once again grinning with amusement. She sighed again in surrender.

“Ya me and my partner are supposed to be looking out for someone, but the thing is the assignment is completely pointless. The person we are watching for isnt even in the city anymore. Honestly all it is doing is wasting my time.”

She realized that she had said the last bit with some heat. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It was very unprofessional of her to lose her cool like that in front of a civilian. No matter how frustrating the situation was.

“Sorry, I really didn't mean to lose my cool like that but its been driving me nuts all night”

The barista did not seemed offended by here outburst if anything she got the distinct impression he had found it amusing 

“No worries, it only means you human right? We all have the right to lose our temper over stupid stuff sometimes. It’s knowing when is appropriate that the challenge. I can assure you that this is a place you are welcome to vent. I mean it’s not like you’ll both any of my other customer.”

Makoto smiled at his reassuring answer. Yep there was no way she was giving his number to Eiko. 

“So am I allowed to assume that you and your friend are some kind of detectives? The way you talked about you assignment sounded like it.”

Makoto looked up at the barista in surprise.

“Well, yes you are correct but I’m a little curious at how you came to that conclusion.”

The man looked hesitant for a couple seconds. Then responded in a slightly sheepish voice.

“Back where I lived before this I had a friend in the police force. He would talk about his assignments the same way. Any way your coffee is ready.”

Makoto looked down to see one cup sitting in front of her. On the side of it on a little cardboard sleeve was print Eiko. she looked at him seeing he was holding another cup in one hand and a sharpy in the other. 

“If you would do me the honor of telling me your name so I may write it on you cup.”

Without even thinking Makoto shot back.

“Only if you tell me yours”

The barista laughed at her retourt.

“Fair enough, my name is Akira Kurusu and I am the owner of this fine establishment.”

He looked at her expectantly 

“My name is Makoto Niijima and it is nice to meet you Akira.”


End file.
